Phönixtränen
by Moonche
Summary: Ein Versuch die Muggelwelt mit der Zauberer welt zu verknüpfen, doch die Weltreisenden landen in einer völlig ungeplanten Zeit! Dumbledore ist gerade elf und kommt nach Hogwarts!Fängt in seinem 1. Schuljahr an und geht im 6. weiter...
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

„Aber man weiß doch nicht einmal in welcher Zeit wir landen!"

„Ist doch egal! Stell dir das doch mal vor, wir kommen nach Hogwarts! Wir gehen schön in der Winkelgasse shoppen, suchen uns ´nen Schnuckeligen Typen raus, werden auf die Häuser verteilt, also ich will ja nach Rawenclaw, und lernen Magie! Magie, verstehst du, Magie! Dann brauchst du nur noch"… ein Schwung mit der Hand… „und dein Zimmer ist aufgeräumt!"

„Ja, schon, aber was ist, wenn wir in einer Zeit dort ankommen, in der Krieg ist?"

„Ist doch egal, vielleicht kommen wir ja zu der Zeit von den HP-Büchern da an! Wär doch cool, stell dir mal vor, wir wären in einer Klasse mit Harry Potter!"

„Du verstehst mich nicht, kann das sein?"

„_Ladies and Gentlemen_!" ertönte die nervige Stimme der Sprecherin aus den Lautsprechern und ließ die Insassen der Halle genervt die Ohren zuhalten. „_Wir sind nun für die Übertragung der Passagiere bereit! Bitte begeben sie sich in ihre Transmitter!"_

„Ich traue dem ganzen nicht so wirklich!"

„Ach, komm, dass wird cool!"

„Ich will aber nicht wie ein Frosch mit Kamelkopf aussehen, wenn ich da wieder rauskomme!"

„Erstens, weiß man nicht, ob sich die Gestalt überhaupt verändert und es hat niemand gesagt, dass wir dann wie Kamele mit Froschköpfen aussehen!"

„_Bitte benutzen sie die Sicherheitswesten und schnallen sie sich an!"_

Oh Mann, ich will nicht, dachte sie noch, doch dann war es zu spät. Ein blendender Strudel aus Farben schoss an ihr empor, der Boden unter ihren Füßen verschwand und sie hatte dass Gefühl rasend schnell hinunter zu fallen. Immer und immer weiter, als wolle es nie Enden!

Schließlich wurde es schwarz um sie herum und Sterne tanzten vor ihren Augen.

Lange goldene Nebelschwaden griffen nach ihr und umschlungen ihre Hände, ihre Fußgelenke und ihren Hals. Sie hielten sie fest!

Beim letzten Versuch haben die Maschinen nicht funktioniert, schoss ihr die Ansprache des Organisators durch den Kopf. Alle Teilnehmer waren tot. War das hier etwa sterben? Wenn ja, war es gar nicht mal so schlimm. Aber das konnte es nicht sein, sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde Leben in sie eingehaucht werden, als würden diese goldenen Fesseln ihr Magie einflößen. Die Maschinen funktionieren. Wir kommen tatsächlich in die Zaubererwelt.

Mit einem plötzlichen weißen Blitz war alles vorbei, sie stand wieder in ihrem Transmitter, angeschnallt und mit Sicherheitsweste. Vor ihr lag die riesige Halle, in der dieses „Projekt" ausgeführt wurde. Doch all die Leute, die dort gewesen waren, sie waren verschwunden. Die ganzen Computer, Generatoren, Maschinen und andere Geräte, alles war weg. Nur die Transmitter standen dort, wie eh und je.

„Ihr könnt jetzt eure Sicherheitsgurte lösen und dann zu mir kommen!" hörte sie die Stimme des Führers. Sie löste die Gurte und trat aus ihrer Kabine.

Als erstes schaute sie sich nach ihren Freunden um, doch dort, wo vor wenigen Minuten (oder waren es Stunden, Sekunden, Jahre?) noch ihre Freundin Anna in ihren Transmitter gegangen war, stand nun ein komplett anderer Mensch! Ihre Haare waren nicht mehr „Straßenköter"-blond, sondern weißblond! Sie war größer, schlanker und überhaupt, dass konnte nicht ihre Anna sein. Dochals die eben Genannte sich umdrehte, um ihre Beste Freundin zu betrachten, klappte ihr der Kiefer runter. „Was hast du gemacht, Marie? Du siehst aus wie… wie…!"

„Wie sie vielleicht bemerkt haben, hat sich das Aussehen von uns allen verändert!" ertönte die Stimme des Führers erneut. Sie haben deshalb erst einmal zeit sich selbst wiederzufinden, wir haben hier ein paar Spiegel für sie!"

Na ganz toll, dachte Marie und stolperte über ihre plötzlich zu großen Schuhe zu einem der Spiegel. Dass ich geschrumpft bin, merke ich auch so! Und dass sind mindestens 10cm, die ich jetzt kleiner bin! Sie stellte sich vor den Spiegel und wusste nicht, ob sie entäuscht sein sollte, sich freuen sollte oder es einfach nur hinnehmen sollte. Ihr sah ein braunhaariges, grünäugiges, kleines Etwas mit bronzefarbener Haut entgegen, das gerade mal elf Jahre alt war. Natürlich, dachte Marie, unser alter ist ja auch geschrumpft! Dabei war ich endlich mal stolz darauf, Hüfte und Busen zu haben und jetzt ist alles wieder weg! NA SUPER!

„Bitte einmal zusammen kommen!"

In einem lauten Schnattern folgte die Menge der Anweisung und scharrte sich um den Führer.

„Der verlauf ist folgendermaßen geplant: Es steht fest, dass wir uns noch immer mitten in London befinden, allerdings vor etwas mehr als Hundert Jahren!"

„Ich wusste es, ich wusste wir machen hiermit ne Zeitreise!" maulte Marie leise.

„Da unseren Informationen nach, der „Tropfende Kessel" schon voe 5oo Jahren gebaut worden ist, wird alles so sein wie ihr es kennt. Ihr werdet nun jeder eine bestimmte Menge Gold bekommen, die ihr in der Gringottsbank in Zauberergeld eintauscht! Dort werdet ihr auch eure Hogwartsbriefe bekommen! Bis dahin bleiben wir auch in einer Gruppen. Danach werdet ihr euch um eure Einkäufe kümmern und im „Tropfenden Kessel" übernachten biss die Reise losgeht! Folgt mir jetzt bitte!"

Alle folgten ihm an den Helfern vorbei, die uns jeweils ein Bündel gaben, in dem drei Goldbarren und zwei Diamantbarren verpackt waren. (Das war verflucht schwer!)

So beladen und sonst nichts marschierten sie auf die Straßen Londons im Jahre 1880.


	2. Famile Dumbledore

Kapitel 2

„Wirst du jetzt wohl runterkommen!"

„Aber Mutter!"

„Albus Adrian Alexander Merlin Dumbledore, Komm JETZT runter!" schrie die Hausherrin die riesige Saaltreppe herauf. Türen knallten, ein Fenster wurde zugeschlagen und das poltern von Schritten hallte durch das ganze Haus.

„Ich will aber nicht!" schrie der Angesprochene zurück.

„Oh doch, du wirst! Sonst rede ich heute Abend noch mit deinem Vater!"

Ein brauner Schopf lugte um die Ecke der Empore, die zur Treppe führte.

„Das ist Erpressung! Ich will erst Morgen gehen!" Seine Mutter machte eine Handbewegung in Richtung Küche, in der sein Vater sein Frühstück speiste. Mit Adrian Dumbledore war echt nicht zu Spaßen, und wenn seine Frau sich über die Sturheit seines Sohnes beklagte, gab es eine ordentliche Tracht Prügel. Ali, so sein Rufname bei seinen Freunden, schlich in geschlagener Haltung die Treppe runter und rannte an seiner Mutter vorbei, durch dass offen stehende Portal in die Eingangshalle.

„Warum wollt ihr Vater sagen, dass ich erst Morgen in die Winkelgasse will?" seine Mutter bestrafte ihn für eine solche freche Antwort nur mit einem bitterbösen Blick. Trotzig nahm der Sprössling des Hauses das Flohpulver entgegen, dass ihm von einem Hauselfen gereicht wurde, trat in den Kamin und Ließ sich in die Winkelgasse transportieren.

Eigentlich mochte er es dort, aber nur, wenn er mit der Familie seines besten Freundes Peeves einkaufen ging. Seine eigenen Eltern erlaubten ihm nie etwas, er durfte nicht einmal mit fremden Kindern reden… immerhin könnten sie ja aus Familien mit Blutsverrätern stammen. Daran, dass es auch Schlammblüter seien könnten, wollten sie nicht einmal denken.

Mrs. Und Mr. Ingol waren ganz anders. Sie erlaubten einem fast alles, sprachen selbst mit den Eltern der fremden Kinder, interessierten sich für die neueste Mode und für jeden Kitsch, den es zu kaufen gab.

Von seiner Mutter wurde Ali durch den Tropfenden Kessel gezerrt und hinaus auf die belebte Einkaufsmeile geschickt. An jedem Geschäft blieb er stehen um sich alles anzuschauen, blieb an der Scheibe des Quidditchladen kleben und sah den Tieren zu, die vor dem Tierhaus gezeigt wurden. Seine Mutter interessierte es rein gar nicht. Sie zog in von einem Laden zum nächsten, um schnell wieder aus dieser „Schlammblutverseuchten Gosse" wieder rauszukommen.

Doch plötzlich sah Ali etwas, was seine Stimmung deutlich hob.

„Mutter, Mutter, Peeves ist da! Ich will zu ihm!" Und er rannte auf den Blonden Lockenkopf zu, der zwischen den dicken Hintern zweier Tratschhexen hervorlugte. Seine Mutter rief ihm noch einen Protest hinterher, doch der wurde gekonnt überhört. Die Familie Ingol waren die reichsten Pächter auf dem großen Land der Dumbledores und bis auf 35 Generationen, nachweislich Reinblütig! Doch Peeves hatte nie den Druck zu spüren bekommen, den Ali immer hatte; er hatte viele Freunde, aller Art und es hatte niemand etwas dagegen!

„Holla, Ali!" rief Peeves im entgegen und schlug im zur Begrüßung die Hand auf den Rücken. „Auch beim Einkaufen? Wir wollen gerade meine Schulbücher holen, kommst du mit?"

„Klar!"

Nach einem Großeinkauf bei Flourish&Blotts, kauften sie ihre Schuluniformen (noch komplett weiß, da sie erst nach dem verteilen auf die Häuser die entsprechende Farbe annahmen)

„Ich kann es kaum glauben!" Peeves hüpfte auf und ab, „Wir kommen endlich nach Hogwarts! Was glaubst du in welches Haus du kommst?"

„Gryffindor" brummte Ali und ging schlecht gelaunt zurück in den Tropfenden Kessel.

„Warum bist du dir da so sicher? Vielleicht kommst du ja zu den Luschen nach Hufflepuff… oder nach Rawenclaw, du ließt doch so gerne… obwohl, Slytherin passt irgendwie auch zu dir!"

„Warum?"

„Na, weil du manchmal schlechter zu durchschauen bist als Du-weist-schon-wer!"

„Grindelwald!" Peeves zuckte zusammen.

„Du sollst nicht immer seinen Namen sagen! Was ist wenn uns jemand hört! Die halten uns für…"

„Für Schwarze Magier? Peeves, meine Eltern sind Schwarze Magier und das weis jeder!" Ali **hasste **dieses Thema über alles!

„Ja, und? … Also, warum weißt du so genau, dass du nach Gryffindor kommst?"

„Weil meine ganze Familie da gewesen ist, ich wäre eine Schande für meine Eltern, wenn ich nicht hinkommen würde! Seit ich meinen Brief bekommen habe, sagen sie mir das! Vater wollte mich eigentlich schon nach Durmstrang schicken, weil er Hogwarts für unfähig hält!"

„Oh, tut mir Leid! Wollte dich nicht verärgern… …!"

Es herrschte eine Zeitlang Stille. Mrs. Dumbledore war schon nach Hause gegangen, dass wusste Ali! Sie glaubte er sein mit den Ingols zusammen.

„Hey, schau dir mal die da drüben an! Nicht so ganz von dieser Welt, könnte man sagen!" Peeves deutete auf eine Gruppe Mädchen in ihrem Alter, die um einen Tisch, nicht weit entfernt von ihrem eigenen, saßen.

Sie trugen Hosen! Was manche Eltern ihren Töchtern alles erlaubten! Ansonsten sahen sie ganz normal aus, doch sie trugen Hosen! Er hätte schwöre können, noch nie ein Mädchen in Hose gesehen zu haben! Auch andere Gäste beäugten die Fremden argwöhnisch.

Peeves kicherte. „Ob die auch nach Hogwarts kommen?" fragte er.

„Wahrscheinlich…" Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr sprang er erschrocken auf. „Ich muss schnell nach Hause! Oh, nein, dass gibt wieder Ärger… wir sehen uns dann, wenn es los geht!"

„Oui, Freund! Schlag dich durch!" rief ihm Peeves noch hinterher, bevor Ali im Kamin verschwand.

Zuhause angekommen, gab es auch die angekündigte Tracht Prügel, doch nicht für ihn, sondern für einen der Anhänger seines Vaters. Foltern war da keine Seltenheit. Ali schlich sich schnell die Treppe hoch, hastete die Flure entlang und schloss sich in seinem Zimmer ein. In dieser Gemütsfassung wollte er seinem Vater nicht unter die Augen treten. Er wurde auch schon öfters mit einem Crucio bedacht, öfter, als ihm lieb war. Ali selbst beherrschte die schwarze Magie schon seit seinem sechsten Lebensjahr, doch stolz war er darauf nicht. Er wollte nicht der einzige (!) Sohn einer legendären Schwarzmagierfamilie sein, in den alle Hoffnung auf eine Fortführung der Reinblütigen Familie gesteckt wurde. Viel lieber würde er so leben, wie Peeves!


End file.
